The present invention is in the field of systems, methods and computer program products for content storage management in cameras.
In the video and still camera market, recording media has shifted from tape to disc, and from disc to smart media cards (e.g., secure digital (SD) cards). Other recording media include micro drives, compact flash, digital video disc (DVD), portable high definition display (HDD), and Blu-ray Disc™. For instance, video cameras are available that employ a combination of HDD and Blu-ray Disc™ to facilitate data transfer.
The quality of digital recordings is subject to several factors, such as compression ratios, images stored per second, image size, and the duration of image retention before images are overwritten. Different manufacturers of digital video recorders use different compression standards and varying compression ratios. Video cameras offer various compression decompression algorithms (codecs) to optimize storage on the camera.